Somewhere Only We Know
by erf10722
Summary: Johnny is the gangs pet, everyones kid brother. But what do we even know about Johnny's past? As far as we know, he didn't even exist until the Curtis' met him. But he did exist. And he wasn't always the kicked puppy we know and love. Will his past come back to haunt him? (request. Takes place after Johnny is beaten by the Socs.)
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request. Well, sort of. The request was the after math of Johnny being attacked (recommended by DoingItForJohnny because he guessed correctly in "Aid to the Helpless.) I think I've told you I hate one-shots, so I'm not going to make this one. **

**This is not a part of my Outsiders Series, but it is another story about Johnny.**

**I don't own the Outsiders.**

* * *

The rings crashed into my skull, the sound reverberating in my ears after the blow had pulled back and the leader prepared for another.

Bob, my old friend, my partner in crime, beating on me. Of course, he had to. The Gunners weren't just going to let me go hang out with some greasers that weren't even part of a gang.

As a kick landed in my ribs, I tried to distance myself from the present by reflecting on the past. I didn't really see what I could have done differently, how could I avoid my imminent death?

I guess it started the year I turned ten. That was a good time. For most kids, it was the year they turned to double digits, the year they were the "big kids" of the elementary school.

Not for me. That was the year I was initiated into my first gang. I never told anyone this, not even Dallas. The Gunners were a soc gang.

The truth is, Socs aren't all that bad. The Socs who jump greasers and make fun of poor kids, those aren't Socs. Those are Gunners.

And I was one of them.

You may be wondering how I could be a soc when I didn't have any money. Well, at that time, I did have money. Lots of it. I was the richest kid on the block, cool as can be.

Back then, I wore my hair short in its natural wavy curls. I even went to the private school "St. Timothy's," which was a boarding school, but I lived so close, I didn't have to board.

Ten was the year I first tried any sort of drugs, alcohol, and other shady things that I'm not too proud of. Only ten years old.

Initiation was painful, but I didn't care. This was what I had always wanted. They carved the symbol of the Gunners into my back, a circle with a vaguely gun shaped line pointing out the right side so that it looked like a 'G.'

My home life was good back then. Two doting parents who would let me get away with murder, and a baby on the way.

Then my dad went off to war. When this happened, I got angry. Angry at my mom, at the baby in her stomach, at life, and especially at greasers.

Greasers don't really have gangs. The Shepard gang are kinda 'wannabe' greasers, poor little dirt bag who beat on innocent Socs who weren't even in the Gunner gang.

It made me laugh that the greasers didn't recognize the patterns, didn't target the people who targeted them. Of course, if they had targeted us, we would have hunted them down until they went extinct.

Eleven was the year I killed my first person. I never told anyone that either, because the Gunners would frown upon who I killed.

A woman, someone I'll tell you about later, why she's important. I was in New York, mostly because it was my turn to pick up the drugs, but also because the leader of the gang, Kirk, had taken a liking to me and wanted to show me the city.

The woman had a kid, a little boy, and I just...killed her. She didn't do anything. The kid was maybe my age, maybe a little older, and he ran.

Before I killed that women, I found out that my family had died. My father in war, my mother and unborn baby (who I later found out would have been my sister) by suicide. I needed someone to hurt as much as me, and thanks to me, that little boy did.

I can't tell you how bad I felt. Kirk died in a gang fight a week later, and Bob came to power, a tyrant if ever I saw one.

I was sent to live with my uncle and aunt, who I had never known about. Yeah, my "dad" beat me, but I was glad he did.

Truth is, I deserved every punch I got, and more. So I took the beatings, I did my work at school, I cowered in my house, and I prayed to god that Bob never got a chance to get me back.

Bob was jealous of me because Kirk always liked me best. There was a rumor that he wanted the gang to be passed down to me, but Bob took the responsibility instead.

I was lucky enough to hide from the gang without having to "resign." In gangs, they have initiation processes, where you either get beat up or burn a mark onto your skin of do something illegal. The resignation is when the entire gang just beats on you will weapons, fists whatever for twenty minutes.

Few people survive it. Actually, only one that I know of. That person in Dallas Winston. He has more scars than even I do. That's the real reason that I respect him, He stood up for his fears instead of hiding them behind closed doors.

Well, I guess they found me now. Maybe I was finally resigning from the gang that I had joined when I was just a kid. Then again, maybe I was resigning from life.

I heard distant shouting, but I think someone kicked my ears, and I couldn't hear too great. I heard a gun shot, and a stabbing pain in my upper leg, then I felt hands, softer than the Gunners on me.

"Johnny? Johnnycakes, are you alright?" Soda. No doubt. He was too compassionate for his own good, so of course he would be the one to comfort me.

"Shit! Johnny-" Either Steve or Dally. Both of them would be angry, but Dallywould most likely already be chasing the Gunners. Or, what he thought were just ordinary Socs.

I heard sobbing. Pony, obviously. I tried to speak. "Socs-"

"Don't try to talk Johnny." I grew angry, or at least resistant when Soda said this. For some reason, it was vital that I explain everything, now.

"Soda, listen-" I gurgled through the blood filling my mouth.

"Johnny, shh. Just don't try to talk."

"Soda, just shut up will you?" Yeah, I was in pain, and I guess that was an excuse, but not really. I shouldn't have been so rude to Soda. I immediately felt guilty. I moved to get up, but winced.

Soda was taken aback by my words (although no one else heard), but he recovered quickly in light of my dire situation. "Johnny, you just need some help-"

"No." It hurt worse than anything I had ever experienced, but I don't really have a normal sense of pain. So I guess for a normal person, this pain would be intolerable. I began to crawl away, growling at how weak I felt.

I acted weak around the gang, but I didn't want to be weak right now. i crawled right into Dally's legs, and I looked up at him like a hurt puppy.

"Johnny, tell me who did this to you!" He screamed, bending down to my level.

"Dally, it was...never mind, can I just tell you later? Please, just-" And I guess I passed out then.

The next thing I felt was the Curtis' couch, and all I heard were the whisperings, "What the hell is wrong with Johnny?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Calamanator (sorry for misspelled-ness)- I'm glad you like it and are apparently freaking out about it. Yes, you are correct with your guess. I'm taking requests from people who guess correctly, so please PM me!**

**Enjoy. I don't own anything.**

* * *

The whisperings continued, and I pretended to still be knocked out.

"He was acting all-"

"Yeah, I know what you mean Steve." I heard a sniffle and my heart broke a little. I knew it was Ponyboy, because a second later, Soda's soothing voice said "It's ok Pony."

"Honestly, I've never respected the kid more." My heart swelled. Dally's voice was abundant with pride. "He was so brave and tuff..." No one objected.

"But that's not usual for Johnny." I decided to alert them to my presence.

"Thanks Darry." I mumbled. Six people immediately crowded around me, hands butterflying over my injuries, concerned voices asking questions.

"I don't mean that you aren't brave, you just are..."

"Really innocent and small?" I asked. I had an urge to tell them the truth, to prove that I wasn't as vulnerable as they thought I was.

"Well...yes."

"I taught you well, huh kid?" Two-Bit grinned.

"Oh yeah Two-Bit, you taught me everything I know about being innocent and small." Two-Bit chucked, but everyone else just exchanged worried glances.

I distinctly heard Steve whisper to Soda "Do you think it addled his brains?" I had to be careful. They were getting suspicious.

I moved to get up, and the gang gasped. "Johnny! Stay down! It's going to kill to stand up." I raised my eyebrows at Darry.

"Do you want me to go to the bathroom on your couch?"

"We can help you." I let out a bark of laugher, and easily swung myself off of the couch.

"I'll be fine. If you hear a thud in the bathroom, you can look in, but I don't think it will come to that."

I was really pushing the line here. I wasn't acting like the carefully concocted persona that I had created after leaving the Gunners, changing my name and identity.

I should have just let them take care of me, but being this vulnerable was bringing back old habits.

I splashed some water on my face and inspected my injuries. All of the big stuff, like the bullet wound and a couple of knife slashes, were bandaged, but my face still looked like it had been through a blender.

I cursed Bob quietly. I took a deep breath, and began to have one of those annoying conversations with that voice in my head.

_Ok. You need to go back out there, and put back on your mask. Kicked puppy, kicked puppy, kicked-_

"Johnny." there was a thud on the door.

"Yes?" My voice still sounded a little irritable.

"We need to take you to the hospital. We were waiting for a cab, so please get int he car."

"No thanks Soda."

"Let me rephrase that. Get in the car _now_."

"Let me rephrase _that._" _Control the sassiness _I reprimanded myself, but I basically had no control over what I said. Ok, I had a little bit, but I wanted to say it. "I'm not getting in the car Soda, I don't need the hospital, and please go tell the cab 'thanks, but no thanks.'"

There was a moment of a very heavy silence. "Um...Johnny, did...you get hit in the head?"

I sighed, drying my face, and came out of the bathroom. "No, I'm fine. That's the point. I don't need the hospital."

"You look like Shit." Dally said bluntly.

"When don't I look like shit?" I muttered, and Steve laughed, amazed at my new attitude. I really had to tone it down.

I walked to the yellow cab, and Soda followed me in relief. "Thanks, here's 20 dollars for your trouble, but I don't need a ride." I intoned to the cab driver. He nodded, and took the money, spraying Soda in dust as he left.

I went back inside and sat delicately on the couch, trying to imitate the character I had been playing for almost...maybe four or five years.

Everyone was staring at me, making me uncomfortable. I sighed, and jumped to my feet. Dally looked impressed at how I was "living through the pain" as he would call it.

"I'm gonna go home." I listened to the whole spiel of 'you are home Johnny' patiently, then began to walk out to door anyway.

"Johnny, you're just gonna get beat up." Dally finally said honestly. Then I said something really stupid.

"I think I can take him." There was deadly silence, then a hand landed on my shoulder.

"You couldn't take those Socs. Those were kids just having fun with no motive. This is a grown man whose goal in life is to make your life miserable and will do whatever it takes to make you hurt. You _can't _take him."

"I couldn't take those Socs because they had a gun. I'm sorry, I haven't quite mastered the technique of catching a bullet in my teeth. I'll work on that. _At home._" I pushed past him in an uncharacteristically forceful way.

* * *

Sure enough, when I arrived home, my uncle was drunk, and ready to fight. That's ok, I was _sober _and ready to fight.

And I had been in a hundred times more fights than this mad ever had and won two hundred times more of them.

He threw a punch, but I wasn't in the mood to get beat up, so I kicked him in the jaw gently, hoping I didn't kill him.

Unfortunately, I did kick him hard enough to knock him out. Damn. I could have done with a nice fight. Haven't been in a _fair _one in forever.

I stomped up to my room, not really caring if I woke my mother from her beauty sleep. (no amount of sleep could fix _her appearance_.)

I slumped onto my bed, suddenly tired as hell. I heard a clunk on my window and looked down to see a figure throwing stones at my window.

If this were a romance, it would be someone really attractive, and I would jump into their arms (no, that does not sound manly...or safe) but it was just Bob Sheldon.

Ugh. I jumped, cat-like from my roof to the ground, landing on one of my bruises, but barely registering the pain.

"Hello Bob. What are you doing here?" My voice was nonchalant, but my heart was dancing a frantic tattoo in my chest. Not that I was scared of Bob. Not at all. I was more scared of what _I _could do to _him. _Of what I wanted to do to him.

_supress. Don't feel these things. Don't cave to temptation._

"I just want to talk to you." He leered.

I had never wanted to kill someone more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Outsiders. Sorry for the delay.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"Ok, what Bob? If you're looking for a shoulder to cry on, you might find one in hell. I don't know, how about you try?"

"Thanks for the advise kid. I heard you know a lot about hell." Bob might be an ignorant little prick, but he certainly was fun to make fun of and provoke.

"So, let's hear it, but I want to say that the answer is no."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Were you going to ask me to marry you?"

"No."

"Told you the answer was no." Bob seethed for a second, then grinned lightly.

"Real clever."

"I always was the brains of the gang." Bob curled his lip in annoyance. He hated when I said this because he knew that it was true.

"And I always was the one that could beat you to a pulp. Speaking of which, I suggest you stop hanging out with those boys you call friends. They might...get hurt somehow."

"I'm not about to let a big brute like you hurt them."

"How touching. And who said it was me? Fate has even a harder punch than me."

I laughed, and he did indeed punch me in the face, tuning away in the same moment, hands in his pockets, reminding me of Dally.

* * *

I stood still for a second, then pulled myself deftly onto the roof and sat stock still on the incline for a minute, letting the blood and the slight pain work its way out of my body.

"Woah." I smiled at the voice I recognized as Pony. "Cool trick. Getting onto the roof like that."

I was indeed incredibly strong and fast for my age and size. "Thanks man. What brings you here?"

"Checking on you. Making sure you're ok." I offered him a hand, and pulled him up onto the roof. Maybe a little too forcefully (although I was _trying _to be gentle) because he stumbled on landing, grinning none the less.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Your being weird."

"Thanks." I murmured sarcastically.

"No, seriously, not yourself. I don't like it...maybe you're spending too much time with Dal."

"We haven't even spoken in a few weeks."

"Well...i don't know what the issue is. Are you angry at me?"

_I suggest you stop hanging out with those boys you call friends. Someone might get hurt. _A vague approximation of what Bob had told me only a few minutes ago. I had to be selfless and do what was right.

"Pony, I don't think we should be friends anymore." I saw surprised tears rise in his eyes. _Damn Johnny! Did you have to say it like that? _

"What did I do?" Pony sounded so resigned to the fact that I almost felt like bawling too.

"Nothing. You just...don't understand."

"I'm sorry if I've been wrapped up in my own problems to listen. I'm here now." Did he have to make this that hard?

"No, Pony, you could never understand. Listen, hanging out with me...is a little dangerous." _A lot dangerous. _

"No it's not. Don't be stupid."

"Ok, Pony, I have to take permanent vacation. I'm really sorry, but...ok, I can't explain, but I can't hand out with the gang anymore."

"Is it your dad?" _If only my uncle were my greatest problem._

"No, it's not that. I told you, I can't tell you, but please don't come looking for me."

"Where are you going?" He sounded so innocent, I almost felt tears come to me eyes. Going soft.

"Nowhere. I'll be around town." I stood and brushed off my jeans, retreating into the shadows of the house.

A heavy rock had replaced my heart which I left behind with Pony.

That may have been the gayest thing I've ever said.

* * *

Ponyboy Curtis walked home from school alone now. Although Johnny wasn't much for conversation, he occasionally scared off the socs, probably because of his scars.

But now that he walked home alone, the same group of socs chased him every day. They were trailing him now, shiny blue mustang like a monster, jeers heard miles away from here.

He quickened his pace a little, and the blue mustang followed suit, matching him. He clumsily ducked into an alley.

_God, Johnny where are you?_ It was strange that in his time of need, he thought of Johnny instead of his brothers or even Dally, the toughest guy he knew.

But Johnny wasn't even his friend anymore he remembered with a little pang of sadness. Pony hadn't seen him in months. Exactly one month, three weeks, and four days.

No one had. Dally was in a panic, barely sleeping, barely eating. He looked like a zombie now, shadows under his eyes his gate shuffling menacing and slow.

The socs hopped out of the car and began to chase him. Dropping all pretense of coolness, Pony sprinted towards home. He still had half a mile to go, but was almost sure he could outrun the socs.

He was surprised when he felt a hand on his back. A soc spun him around and punched him. The pain was excruciating and Pony screamed, crying out to Johnny, Darry, Soda and anyone else that would listen.

"No use crying Johnny." _Johnny?_

"That ones name is Pony."

"They're all the same. One in the same with _him._"

"W-what?" Pony stuttered, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Are you telling me he didn't tell you?" The head soc grinned. "Sneaky little bastard. Don't trust him little Pony. Some words or wisdom."

"Johnny is my friend. We-"

"Jonathan Alexander Cade Coleman has never had a friend, and probably never wanted one. Bet you didn't even know his full name. I'm the only kind of friend he has."

"You aint his friend."

"I'm no his friend. I'm the closest thing he has to one- his arch enemy."

"Johnny doesn't have enemies."

"Suit yourself. Now, boys, please continue to beat him up."

Fists rained on him, and he screamed so loudly he thought all of Tulsa would hear. He remember the click and swish of a blade and then a ripping, cutting sensation in his arms.

The last thing he remembered was screaming for Darry and Soda to help him, this time excluding Johnny.

Johnny was not his friend if he was friends with this monster.

* * *

I sat back, satisfied with my work. I still had connections to the gunners, guys who would get me whatever I wanted in exchange for some pills or drugs or anything. Useless for them, great for me.

I was taking down my own gang the only way I knew how: through trickery, double dealing, violence, lies, pain, and sacrifice.

The only thing that was different about this time was that my life wasn't the only one on the line.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewin!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own.**

* * *

Fridays were always my favorite day of the week. Even though I don't really go to school anyway, on fridays school would be especially unappetizing, so the gang would just kind of laze around, watching tv and wrestling.

Unfortunately, life had taken a left turn for me. I hadn't seen or heard from the gang in weeks. My days consisted of plotting, snooping, and making useful resources.

I had no time for fridays, and I was really just anxious for Sunday, when my life would really begin.

That day I was taking a break of sorts, going out for a late lunch that was almost closer to supper. I had so far avoided all greaser hangouts and spent my time in neutral territory.

I strolled along a familiar route to my favorite fast food place, feeling pleased with the days work for the first time in forever.

I spotted Ponyboy walking down the opposite side of the street towards me, zoned out as usual.

I ducked into an alley so that he wouldn't spot me. I had decided that the only way Bob and the Gunners would leave my friends alone would be if I left them alone. I was in a dangerous situation, and I just had to suck it up and live without my friends. They would forget me soon enough. And if they did remember me, they would remember how I told Pony that we weren't friends and then ignored them. Great.

A car full of Gunner wannabes strode beside Pony, jeering at him. The chase ensued, and Pony ended up with a gang of Socs hurling their fists at him.

I racked my brains for something to do. I decided to wait until they knocked him unconcious. The kid would live, but I couldn't have him recognize me. He _would _be hurt if Bob heard we were hanging out together again. I also had to make sure that the Socs wouldn't go squealing to Bob that I did still care about Pony.

One last blow to the head. I counted to three slowly, then yelled over to the Socs, using my best innocent voice, "Tuff car! Is that a BMW!?" They paused in beating the stuffing out of Pony, and turned towards me.

"Yeah, now shove off kid." I advanced towards them, fingering my switch blade.

"You know what they say about people who drive BMWs?" without waiting for a guess, I answered. "They say that they are overcompensating for the size of er- their 'manliness'"

They looked shocked. No one, much less a scrawny 16 (who looked more like 11) year old kid had _ever _spoken to them like that. It made them forget Pony.

"Sorry, overcompensate means-"

"We know what it means." The head Soc spoke up.

"Well, you are smarter then most of your kind I've met."

"My kind? You mean members of the arian race, proud supporters of-"

"Proud supporters of the efforts to enslave anyone beneath them, fascists, sexists, Socially conceded little wimps? Also, this isn't the 1940s anymore boys. The "arian" race is not exactly "PC" anymore."

"You little grease ball! You dare-"

"Speaking of grease balls, thats all that will be left of you if you don't leave _now._" I waited for a second, then took half a step towards them. I was sort of in the mood for a fight, but they ran. cowards.

Pony groaned, and I was scared that he might wake up. He didn't though. I walked to the nearest payphone.

I called the Curtis house number, and waited for someone to pick up. Unfortunately, it was Dally. He wouldn't be as easy to fool as some of the others.

"Curtis help, how may we house you?" I wasn't sure if he was making a joke or just drunk. Probably the latter.

"Hi, uh a Mr. Ponyboy Curtis is bleeding on Asylum off of the Ribbon near the movie theatre. Would you like to come get him?" There was a pause.

"Who is this?" So he wasn't so drunk that he didn't recognize my voice.

"No one."

"No one?"

"Uh, no, Nowan Imprectious is my name." I was mentally berating myself for being so stupid as to not come up with a code name. I was rusty at the art of deception after the years of living with people that I absolutly trusted.

"Well, Nowan, thank-you for helping my young friend Ponyboy. Now if you don't mind, could you please explain where the movie theatre is again?"

I began to explain impatiently again.

"Thank-you. Now, about his attackers-" Dally began to ramble, but he got angry at me when I threatened to hang up. I almost just put down the phone anyway, but I respected Dally too much.

Finally he said "Well, it sure was nice to meet you Nowan."

"Bye D- sir." Suddenly I felt a hand clasp around my arm. I instinctivly elbowed backwards. There was a soft grunt, and I turned to see Soda clutching his stomach.

Everything made sense now. Dally, tricky little bastard that he was, must've been stalling on the phone, waiting for the others to arrive and kidnap me.

"Geez Johnny! Just trying to take you home."

"Sorry Soda." I began to walk away cooly.

"Wait! Johnny, come back! We're taking you to our house."

"No."

"We just want to know why you're angry with Pony and the rest of us."

"I'm not angry!" My tone sounded pretty angry, but I really wasn't upset with them. How could I be? They were the best friends I could ask for.

"We will take you hostage if you don't come."

"I'd like to see you try." Darry came up behind me, and in one swift movement, I had him writing with discomfort as I held him in a headlock.

Two-Bit tried to free Him, and I kept them both pinned against the wall. It must have looked comical, a kid barely taller than five feet holding two muscular men with only his hand. But I wasn't laughing.

Steve and Soda joined, and try as I might, I couldn't fight them all off. They stuffed me like a stack of potatoes in the back seat with Pony.

I gently pushed Pony's hair back, resigned to the fact that I had to lie to the gang and say that I hated them. I almost felt tears spill, but I contained them. Poor Pony. I had never wanted this to happen to him. I absentmindedly kepts stroking his hair as though he were a cat.

He was still unconscious, but he rubbed his head a little into my hand. I smiled, concentrating on him rather then the rest of the bruised and batter gang.

I didn't resist going into the Curtis' house, but I still had an armed guard of Soda and Steve.

"Dally, what the hell? Was that necessary?" Dally didn't look drunk, and he grinned when he saw me.

"Hello Nowan. Is that even a name?"

"Is Dally even a name?" I spat.

"Good point kid." I refused to sit in the comfortable crevices of the couch, and slouched instead against a wall, playing wiht my hands.

Soda padded back down the stairs after making sure that Pony was ok. "So, Johnny," Darry began "Why does Pony suddenly think that you and him aren't friends anymore."

"Because I told him so."

"Johnny! Do you know how much that hurt him?" Soda reprimanded, sounding more saddend than angry.

I didn't answer. "So, why haven't I seen you around? I mean, even if you hate Pony, you could still hand out with us."

"I don't hate Pony."

"Could've fooled me." I glared Daggers at Dally.

"I can't hang out with any of you anymore."

"Who told you that."

"The voices in my head." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Johnny you've been different since you got jumped. What did those Socs do to you?"

"Those weren't 'Socs.' Listen guys, the less you know the better, but I wont be around here too much. I just need to do one thing before I leave Tulsa."

"What's that? We can help you-"

"No, you can't. I won't let you and I don't want you to."

"Just tell us what we did to make you hate us." I stood up straight and began pacing. It was time for some heart breaking lies.

"I don't want to see you guys anymore. Just-leave me alone."

"So, you really do hate us?" Soda asked quietly sounding on the verge of tears.

"Yes." The word hurt more than a bullet.

I made to leave, half hoping that someone would call me back.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I've decided to leave the outsiders fandom sooner thn I thought, but I'm still stressed out because I didn't finish these stories. Any of you can finish them if you want, but I've decided to tell you how they all would end (don't read on if you don't want)

Aid to the helpless: Ida was going to die before Johnny. Eventually, Johnny was going to die, and die alone. Dally kind of goes down the drain (alcohal abuse, such) He leaves tulsa after Johnny dies and basically just starts a picket fence life in Massachusetts trying to forget his past. Two-Bit and Steve joined one of those groups that tries to purposely get aids (yeah, I know, they exsist...insane) And you kind of just infer that they die. Soda, Darry, and Pony are basically left to raise Austin, who is disabled and was confined to a wheelchair for his entire life. It ends hopefully though. Austin goes to Massachusetts when he's eighteen (going to college at MIT...cuz Johnny's brother would of COURSE be super smart) and meets Dal. Basically, Dally's angry because the Curtis' never told Austin about Johnny, or even that he exsisted. So, the final death toll is Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, Ida, (and there's foreshadowing Austin isn't gonna be around much longer.). SOOO...you see why that story was discontinued.

First Amendment: I'm really sad that people didn't like this story, because it was talking about the REALLY dynamic changes of the 60's. Basically, Steve was going to start dating Syball and be completely ridiculed. One day, she was shot for entering a bar with him, and Steve goes completely mad with grief. He becomes super hippy-ish and democratic. He goes to all these peace rallys and, long story short (literally) he meets lots of people that basically tell him new ideals. By the way, Two-Bit was shot at woodstock and Soda was left unable to walk in Nam. Anyway, the story ends with Steve attending stonewall, which was basically this hotel/bar thing that police tried to shut down because it was gay, and they finally got super violent. It basically was the turning point of gay rights. Then they skipped a lot of years into the 80's with the AIDs epidemic and end of second front womens liberation. Steve gets wrapped up in the cause for pro-choice abortion and he starts a clinic (no, he's not a doctor) to abort babies healthily and freely. He speant years and years in jail until 2013. Finally, you skip to this year, and Steve is an old man with cancer. He decides that he wants to go down fighting, and he goes into a store in Arizona with ALOT of gay people and they all dress up really obviously like gay people, and the guys at the store are total jerks so they tell them to leave (which is legal in some states- if someone looks gay, you can tell them to leave.) They refuse, the police come, and Steve pulls a Dally. The last part is Soda (who grew apart from Steve when he left and became SUPER liberal) reading about Steve's life and struggles in the New York Times and just being really proud of his buddy. It sounds lamer when I say it like this...

Span of a Heartbeat: This one is pretty obvious. Pony dies from a heart attack just with a whole bunch of drama.

Somewhere only we Know: I love this story. Johnny's plan was to over throw the gang of Socs. He finally tells the gang about his dilemma (except for Pony because he's too young.) The socs are just completely after Johnny and he's FREAKED out. Cherry and Marcia were basically bad omens. When Pony wasn't listening, they told Johnny that Bob had made him an offer: bring himself and Pony or the rest of the gang. Johnny, being the practical person he is, brought himself and Pony to Bob (in the part after Pony is done getting "beat up" by Darry) He had a plan all along to kill Bob. He did that then goes to Dally to a predetermined location (Windrixville) There would have been this huge train scene (while Pony was sleeping) that basically Bob's men tried to assassinate Johnny. He got shot, but didn't tell Pony about it because he didn't want the kid to get the electric chair if they went back to Tulsa. So, Johnny makes a plan that he doesn't really tell you about for a long time. The whole events of the book happen, except that the socs set the fire in the church in an attempt to assasinate Johnny. Dally was in on the plan. but Pony sort of ruined it by going in there. Johnny followed, and found one of the socs trapped. He saved the soc, but was hit by the rafter. In the hospital, Johnny tells Dally everything. His plan was to make a deal with the socs for his life as long as the feud between the greasers and the sharks ended because the greasers didn't even know who they were fighting. Johnny tells Dally that he was planning on pulling a gun on the cops because that's the kind of death the Socs would expect of him. The death is the same, but in the last chapter, Dally takes Johnny's place. The socs were watching from afar (because they are wanted by the cops and don't want to be caught) so Dally and Johnny actually died so that the feud would end between the greasers and socs would end.

I just want to thank you guys so much. I know that this "note" is sortof obnoxious, pompous, and unortodox, but I didn't want to leave everything so incomplete. Please, feel free to finish these off. Have fun.

By the way, thank you SO much to Mickeycatorangeya who has really been very helpful and fun to talk to.

Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed, favorited, or read my stories. I love you all!

erf10722


End file.
